A shadow's dream
by Gracefully Inadequate
Summary: Clef assigned two beings to help the Magic Knights defeat Zagato, but was it actually the right choice? What will the consequences be? Read and find out! R in later chapters


Authoress: Gracefully Inadequate  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Warnings: language, some romance, violence  
  
Anime: Magic Knights Rayearth  
  
Summary: Clef assigned two beings to help the Magic Knights defeat Zagato, but was it actually the right choice? What will the consequences be? Read and find out!  
  
Comments: Hello fair readers, it is I, GI at your service. This fic will take a pretty long time to write, seeing as though MKR is not on tv and I can only imagine what the characters are like, but I have a pretty good idea on how they behave. I do not own MKR, but I do own this idea. Eideann and her characters belong to one of my favorite authoresses and good friends, Adar, also known as Mystara Greenleaf. Abigail and her family belong to me, Gracefully Inadequate, also known as Nevorata. I am open to suggestions, but NO flames please! Thank you, anyway as I was saying, if there is anything you would like to say, review and tell me so I can read them. Hope you enjoy the fic and hope you REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Prologue: Bad judgment day  
  
The sun shone through the window panes, creating different colors upon the walls, relieving it from the darkness of night, the birds started to chant their everyday song, hiding in the trees they were sitting in as if shy to be seen. A young man walked through the corridors, his pale cerulean hair neat as it always was, his robes flowing from behind him, moving in different directions as he walked, depending on his pace. He almost tripped a couple of times, but he made his way safely to an oak door and pushed it open, entering inside it.  
  
The room was made of stone, a silver chair decorated with golden knots and a burgundy cushion remained in the center of the room, behind an oak table that had a staff upon it. The man made his way forward and grabbed the weapon, holding it, feeling the power of the staff flow through his body like never before. A smile came across his face as he saw what his messengers were going through at the moment, trying to figure out which road they would take as they stood at the beginning of a forked path. A laugh escaped his lips and moved his rod in swift movements, the finned jewel upon his head starting to glow a bright yellow, his hair started to sway as a huge wind blew into the room, swallowing Clef into its mist and magic. Sparkles started to shine within its orb, different colors representing different magic within Cephiro, but without warning, it stopped. Clef looked at the door, pale, but calm, lingering at the interval that was worth the wait.  
  
The door opened unexpectedly and two girls trudged in, one with mahogany hair that flowed down her back, and the other with reddish-blond hair. They both stared at the short male, waiting for him to say something, after all, they had been summoned by his spell.  
  
"The Magic Knights are being led astray by the confusion of their paths. You are both Knights, ones that have saved Cephiro before, thanks to your guiding and skill in magic, fighting and intelligence, so I am sending you to help them. Be like shadows if you must, but remember, shadows are always in front and in behind those whom they watch, never on top" Instructed Clef, staring at one of them as if an eagle were stalking his prey, remembering what had happened the last time they were to watch someone, he turned around and grabbed something from one of the tables and passed it to them. The girls looked around the room, it didn't look like something that Clef would have ever thought of, it was so decorative: there was a silver knot pattern painted upon the borders of the wall, the stones were shiny, something they knew Guru Clef's taste was not fond of. Hanging from the doorframe were red, see-through curtains and the windows had some as well, maybe they didn't know Clef as well as they thought.  
  
"Here, let me help you lil' guy" came one of their voices as chuckle was heard from the two, expressing their amusement, Guru Clef glared at the one who said it and straightened up to full height, which was to her ribs.  
  
"I am older than you, therefore I am not little. I am also taller in my true form, much taller than you" he replied swiftly, aquiering a glare from the one who took the statement as personal, but he had delivered it in a joking manner, so there was nothing to worry about. "Get into those right away, I want you to get started as soon as possible, alright?"  
  
The two stared at the older person, both understanding the importance of the situation they left the room and proceeded to their own quarters, admiring the paintings as they went, looking at what they portrayed, some had happiness contained inside, others had sadness, anger, pain, sorrow, glee, passion and emotions that some had not yet discovered. Together, they knew this task was going to be somewhat difficult, they were not stupid enough to miss the expression upon Clef's face as he spoke about the journey and what they were going to do, he would not be able to help them all the time, but he would try his best, knowing that it was again a time to defend Cephiro against those who apposed good, but not all people that defend it are good.  
  
Hello again! Hope you enjoyed, I now it kinda sucked but it was the beginning, I promise you that you will love it later on... I hope. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! That was just the prologue, just wait until later, it gets funny and emotional! Unexpected characters come in later on as well, some might even be your favorite, and I am wondering about the couples. In your review, can you please tell me which couples you do not want me to separate? PLEASE! Thanks and hope to hear from y'all.  
  
Love GIN 


End file.
